Birthday Surprise
by sarcasmsweetie
Summary: Lily and James decide to try a little something different.


**A/N:**_ Thank you to everyone who reviews, rates, and are simply lovely. You're all the best and I love every one of you. Cover image by IrisxDean7_

**Birthday Surprise**

"James, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't you?"

"You know I do. I've been waiting for months. I just want to make sure you know what you're signing up for."

"Lily, it's not like we're trying some fancy quidditch maneuver or something. It's only natural that after a certain amount of time, we'd reach this point."

Lily looked at James, trying to read his mind. "You can't just flick your wand and get instant satisfaction. You'll let me know if you change your mind, won't you?"

James scoffed. "Millions of people do this multiple times a day. I think I can handle this." Lily shrugged as she stood from the couch.

"Let's get to it, then." James jumped up behind her, eyes bright.

"Chocolate. There has to be lots of chocolate."

"Any strawberries or cherries?" James scrunched his nose.

"Nothing like that. Mum's never like fruit in her birthday cake. Says it makes her feel guilty whenever she indulges in sweets and there's that health reminder mocking her."

They made it to the kitchen and Lily sighed at the size of it. She could get used to working in a kitchen this large. "And you're really sure you want to try cooking the muggle way?"

James smiled while taking hold of his girlfriend's hands. "Nothing will go wrong if you're here to coach me." He kissed the little furrow between her brows and he felt it smooth out as she smiled.

"Ever the charmer, Mr. Potter. Okay. Chocolate cake." She pulled away and looked around the kitchen. "We'll need flour, sugar, eggs, milk, some butter, cocoa powder…" she trailed off as she looked through the cabinets. James smiled as he recognized Serious Lily coming out to play. With the way she listed everything off, it was as if they were in the Potion's classroom. Hmm. Maybe that's not a bad way to think of it.

James pulled out his wand to summon the ingredients Lily needed, but with a quick look from her, he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

"No. Magic. Not even to get ingredients." Like a scolded puppy, James slowly moved to her side. "First thing's first," she brightened up at the tasks ahead. "Heat up the oven. James, can you turn it to 400, please?" As Lily turned to her measuring cups, James moved a knob and watched the flames go blue.

"Do you have a thermometer on you, Lil? This may take a while."

"Thermom—" She looked next to James with wide eyes. "Wrong knob, James. No open flames are necessary." She quickly turned off the stove and pointed to the biggest dial. "We'll be needing this one, dear. Turn it to the number 400 and the oven will beep when it reaches the right temp." James looked fascinated as he found the right number.

"So you're telling me that this device is self-aware?"

"What do you do in Muggle Studies, James" Lily sighed.

"Usually play cards with Sirius." She closed her eyes and James could practically hear her internally counting to ten.

"While that does its thing, come help me here." She handed him a measuring cup and pointed to the top line. "I want you to fill this cup to here with flour. It's usually easiest to scoop it into the cup." Opening the flour bag, James opted to pour rather than scoop. "Please be careful, James. The bag is full and—"

"Lily, relax. I know what I'm doing," he smiled to her. Before he fully tipped the bag, a large chunk of flour fell to the counter.

"James—"

"I'll clean it up in a second, Lil. It's just a little spill," he continued to tip the flour as he spoke. While he managed to get some in the cup, he ended up dumping the entire contents onto the counter, creating a cloud in the process. He wiped at his glasses, seeing he didn't quite make it to the cup's line. Taking a handful from the counter, he dropped it in, pleased to fill it to the line.

The oven began beeping and James grinned, happy to know things were moving along. "Okay, I'll admit that scooping was a little easier." He turned to Lily, grin dropping. Underneath a thing layer of white, bright green eyes were glaring daggers at him.

"Get. Out."

"Lily—"

"James Potter, you get out of my kitchen right now." His brows furrowed together.

"But Lily, you don't live here." With a shriek, Lily began throwing anything she could at him. At first it was a few piles of flour, but she eventually found mixing spoons and aimed them at his head. Running with his arms up, James surrendered and didn't relax until the swinging door was closed behind him.

"Darling, is everything alright?" He looked up to find his mother looking concerned.

"I'm baking you a cake!" A thud soon resonated through the door as Lily threw another spoon. James grinned. "It'll be chocolate."


End file.
